


SoKeefe One-shots

by Genderfluid_Friend



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sokeefe - Freeform, keeperofthelostcities, kotlc - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Friend/pseuds/Genderfluid_Friend
Summary: Sophie & Keefe One-shots





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! If you have a SoKeefe one-shot that you want to see just comment!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keefe was relieved when Sophie had invited everyone over for a sleepover. Everyone was worried about her and how she was dealing with all the Neverseen stuff going on. He was even more relieved that she had let him come too. He knew he wasn't on the best of terms with her at the moment and hoped this was a sign that she was forgiving him.

When he arrived at Everglen, the Vackers were already there and hanging out. Dex and the Song twins had still yet to arrive. He knocked on the tall crystal doors and waited to be let in. The door swung open and Sophie's bright eyes meet his.

"Hey Keefe!" She said, generally happy to see him, "Come on in"

As he walked in he put his stuff near the couches and sat down next to Fitz. Biana had already pulled Sophie into another conversation about which solution made her hair look shiny. Keefe could feel Foster's boredom from the conversation topic but was relived to feel nothing negative that always seemed to follow her presence. 

"So" Fitz started, "How's life"

Keefe laughed at the question and smirked at his best friend. "Hows life? Wow you're pulling out all the stops aren't you"

Fitz huffed in frustration but smiled at Keefe. "Fine, oh so smarty-pants. What did you think about Lady Anwen's history final"

Keefe groaned, "don't remind me. If I have to think about multispeciesial studies one more day I'm going to explode"

"Ew that would be gross, then we would have to clean Keefe guts off of Sophie's carpet" Dex said as he entered the house. "Oh, and I brought Mallowmelt"

"MALLOWMELT" Biana yelled as she rushed over to grab the tin from Dex's hands.

"Wow excited much" Tam said as he let Linh and himself inside.

"Does no one knock these days" said Keefe as the twins set their stuff next to everyone else's.

"Aww you're just angry that you had to knock" said Fitz and he stood up to help Biana cut up the mallowmelt in the kitchen. Keefe grumbled and looked away.

"Since everyone's here why don't we all go eat dinner and have some mallowmelt before going to bed" Sophie said as she walked over to help Edaline set up the table. Everyone followed her lead and sat down. It felt nice to have the whole gang back together without having to worry about the Neverseen or what other forces were out there. For once, they could just be teenagers. 

They talked for hours as they helped themselves to multiple slices of mallowmelt and asked each other silly questions. Eventually Grady and Edaline asked them to go to bed seeing how late it was and everyone shuttled over to their bags to set up for the night.

The boys set up in the living room while the girls set up in Sophie's room. Even with two floors between them the girls could still hear the boy laughing and fighting. Biana and Linh had their sleeping bags around Sophie's room but currently were hanging out on her bed. 

"So" Biana started, "Truth or Dare"

"Oh no" Sophie groaned. "Not this game."

"Truth" Linh asked excitedly.

"Hmmm" Biana thought for a moment before a devious look came on her face, "Do you know if your brother has any embarrassing secrets?"

"Ummm" Linh looked uncomfortable, "none that I can say"

"Aww come on just one" Biana asked.

"Nope" Linh smiled and turned to Sophie. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sophie said.

"Do you think you are going to get a matchmaking scroll?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like you shouldn't be told who you can or can't marry."

"You can marry who ever you want" Biana piped in.

"Yeah but there are consequences that go along with picking someone off your list. It just seems wrong."

Linh nodded her head in agreement.

They went on asking each other questions until Linh promptly feel asleep across the foot of Sophie's bed. They could no longer hear the boys shouting and decided it would be a good time to head to sleep. Biana pulled Linh into her sleeping bag and Sophie turned off the lights. 

Downstairs the boys were sleeping comfortably with their sleeping bags splayed across the couches for maximum comfort. They had talked for hours about many different things but made sure to steer clear about the girls. They had been sleeping longer than the girls when all of a sudden Keefe woke up with hot pain exploding from his stomach. He sat up eyes wild trying not to wake up the other boys as he tried to find where the pain was coming from. The pain slowly faded and turned into fright and he realized he was feeling Foster's emotions. He rushed upstairs with as much stealth as possible and cracked open her bedroom door to see if she was okay.

Sure enough she was thrashing in her bed but nothing seemed to actually be wrong with her.

She's having a bad dream he realized as he tip-toed toward her. He reached for her hand, peeled off her glove, and sent happy, calming feelings towards her. She immediately stopped thrashing and a smile crept onto her face. She stayed asleep but Keefe didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop enhancing her or else her nightmares might come back.

He sat on the floor, careful not to wake her up but kept his hand in hers, and leaned against her bed frame. Wow, she must be the best actress in the world. She had fooled everyone from seeing the amount of pain she still delt with on a daily bases. She acted so normal around everyone, she fooled everyone. Keefe was upset that she didn't tell anyone, she deserved better than that. Her pain was just as legitimate as anyone else's. She was always there for everyone else, but it seemed like she would never let anyone be there for her. 

Keefe dozed off, still hand in hand, and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow" Someone murmered. "Grady is not going to be happy when he finds out about this"

"Shhhh you have to be quite you might wake them up!"

"Look at how cute they both are"

"They are cute aren't they"

Keefe opened his eyes slowly as the light filtered through his eyes. He registered Biana and Linh's faces as he slowly realized the predicament he had gotten them into. His eyes went wide and Biana's smile grew and he yanked his hand out of Sophie's, promptly waking her up.

He stood up as Sophie woke up to the three of them staring at her.

"Hey guys" she rubbed her eyes, she was not a morning person, "What's up?"

"OHHHH weeeeeeellll" Biana started as Keefe clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Nothing" Keefe almost yelled as Biana bit his hand, "Ow!" he yelped removing his hand from over her mouth.

"We woke up to the most interesting thing" Linh said smiling like she had just seen a bunny for the first time. "You should have told us!"

"Told you what?" Sophie said confused, "you guys are acting weirder than normal, and that's saying something" She stood up and walked over to pet Iggy.

"Well-" Biana started as Keefe looked down in defeat. Suddenly the door opened and a frantic Fitz, Dex, and Tam ran inside.

"WE CAN'T FIND KEEFE!" Fitz yelled. He looked over to a startled Biana until he realized that Keefe was in the room. "Oh"

"What are you doing in Sophie's room" asked a tired Dex.

"Yeah what are you doing in here?" Sophie asked.

"I'll tell you later" he started, "right now lets get some food"

"Food!" Tam grunted as he started back downstairs. Everyone else followed but Biana was pulled back by a nervous looking Linh.

"Do you think we should tell her" Linh asked Biana. Biana smiled devious smile faded after a moment.

"What do you think was actually happening?"Biana asked finally grasping the whole situation. "Sophie didn't seem to have any idea what was going on"

Linh looked at Biana for a while before finally coming to a conclusion. "I think we should let them figure it out on their own"

"Aw that's no fun" Biana whined, "Can't we at least nudge them in the right direction?"

Linh smiled, "I think we can allow that"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was unusually quite to Sophie. Keefe seemed lost in thought, Biana had a confusing look on her face, Linh looked embarrassed, and Fitz and Dex were having a conversation about the latest Elvin technology. 

"So Sophie" Biana said, "what happened to your left glove?" 

Sophie shrugged and replied easily, "It must have fallen off while I was sleeping"

"That's weird" said Dex. "Maybe I should update a new design..." he started scribbling into his notes that he carried on him.

The table fell into small side conversations when all of a sudden Keefe turned to Sophie and whispered so only she could hear, "You're still having nightmares aren't you"

Sophie paled but quickly assured him that she was fine. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine" she whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about" Fitz asked, Sophie couldn't read his expression.

"Nothing" She said and tried to go back to the yellow mush they were eating. It tasted like blueberry pancakes dipped in syrup and butter. 

"But it's not nothing" Keefe insisted, whispering a little louder when Fitz was distracted.

 

"Yes it is. Now if you could let me finish my breakfast, I'm fine" She turned away from him and kept eating. Keefe could feel some serious anger coming off her. But he knew this was more important.

"Foster you're not fine!" He said loud enough for everyone else to hear. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them. No noise was coming from the table as all eyes looked at Sophie. She was pale and clammy. 

"Keefe" she said harshly, color returning to her face "Can I see you in the other room?" She stomped out, Keefe following nimbly behind her. Sophie lead them a few rooms away so her friends wouldn't have to hear them talking.

"What the hell was that!" she said outraged, "You had no right to just blurt out what you think is going on in front of all of our friends" she started pacing back and forth, her face was red but her features showed sadness. "I told you that I'm perfectly fine you had no reason to suspect-"

"Foster!" She stopped pacing and turned to look at him, exhausted. "You had a nightmare last night didn't you" She opened her mouth to speak, "and trust me when I say I know when you're lying. I'm and empath remember?"

She thought for a moment before a look of defeat washed over her face. "How did you know?" she squeaked. 

"Last night" he started, "I was woken up by a sudden pain in my gut. It was so intense and strong I thought for sure I had been fatally wounded. When the pain subsided I realized that what I was feeling wasn't my emotions." Her face was drained of all colors. "I went upstairs to find you thrashing in your bed. That's why I was there this morning"

She processed and after a minute she decided on what to say. "They are getting better, you don't have to worry. Last night I didn't even wake up" Keefe frowned at her, they usually kept her up?

"That's because I used your enhancing abilities to send calming emotions toward you while you slept. That's why you didn't have your glove on this morning, that's why you didn't wake up after your nightmare. Sophie, your nightmares aren't getting better. From the amount of pain and sadness that was coming from you, from 3 stories away, how are you dealing with all of this. Do Grady and Edaline know?"

"No" she whispered. She couldn't meet his gaze as she twirled her charm bracelet with her fingers. "You're the only one who knows"

"How long"

"What?"

"How long have you been having nightmares"

"..."

"Sophie" he said in a warning voice, almost scared of the answer.

"A couple years"

"Years!" He was exasperated, how had they gone so long without noticing. He looked at Sophie, she looked like she was about to cry. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't use to this kind of situation. "No, don't cry Sophie" He closed the gap between them and put his arms around her. She sank into him and started balling. "Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok" he repeated holding her against him while she shook with tears. "Let it all out"

They stayed like that for a while before Sophie finally pulled away from him, apologizing for the tear stain on his shirt. He laughed, "Foster who cares about my shirt. Are you okay?"

"Is it fine if I say no?" She asked with a smile as she blew her nose. 

"Of course it is. Just..." He tried to find the right words, "Know that I'm always here for you Foster"

" I know Keefe" she said smiling as she looked up at him. Suddenly she realized how close they had become. She had just cried on Keefe Sencen. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she admired his blond hair. His really was awesome. Suddenly something dawned on her, "Wait, did Biana and Linh see us holding hands all night?!"

Keefe blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe?"

"Oh my god!" Sophie said mortified. "Now Biana probably thinks we're secretly dating or something"

"Is that so bad" Keefe asked smirking, "Everyone knows you love me" he teased.

"Shut up!" Sophie said, her face turning even more red. 

"Sure" he closed the gap between them and kissed her with full force, at first she hesitated, startled and surprised, but she gave in and melted into him. Eventually they pulled apart and Keefe looked at his watch. "Everyone is probably wondering where we are" He said sounding like he very much did not want to leave.

"Okay yeah but, Keefe?" Sophie said as they cleaned themselves up to go back to the kitchen. "Don't tell anyone yet okay?"

"Tell that to Biana" he said as he pointed to the corner of the room.

Biana suddenly appeared where Keefe was pointing. "How did you know?!"

"I saw you disapear as we left the kitchen"

"Oh god" Sophie said as she tried to look anywhere but at Biana.

"You guys are so cute together!" she squealed as she hugged Sophie.

"Yeah Yeah, I know" Sophie said with a red face. "He's a keeper"


	2. Party AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is a Sophomore in College and doesn't like parties...

Party AU

If you didn’t already know, parties are loud. Like, I can hear you 3 streets down kind of loud. Especially if you didn’t want to come to said party in the first place and the loud bass thumping from the speakers is slowly making you deaf as you stand in the corner muttering to yourself. Sophie should have never agreed to come, but Biana insisted and she was Sophie's best friend, and roommate. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Biana hadn’t abandoned her only like 5 minutes in. To be fair Sophie did think the boy she was dancing with on the “dance floor” was the same one Biana had been stalking for the past few weeks, so she couldn't ruin this for her. Still, standing alone at a party sucked. Sophie escaped her corner to the much quieter kitchen to look for some snacks. If she was going to be here a while, Biana was her ride, she was at least going to get free food out of it.   
When she finally dodged all the couples making out with each other or “dancing, she found herself at a mostly empty food table. The table consisted of mostly half eaten cookies, suspicious looking brownies, a full bowl of punch, and an empty chip bowl. Not willing to try what remained for her own safety she sighed loudly and turned around to look for a better place to wait the night out. As her fruitless search continued a boy several inches taller than her made eye contact and headed towards her.   
Oh god, Sophie thought as he headed towards her. He was blond and had a smirk that could only mean trouble.  
“Hey” he yelled over the music as he got close enough for her to hear. “Enjoying the party?” She could tell he was being sarcastic as she clearly didn’t look like she was enjoying herself.  
“Totally,” she replied harshly, she just wanted a quiet place to sit. Not a loud boy who looked like this wasn’t even close to the first party he had been to. “This party sucks.” If possible, his smirk got bigger.  
“Yeah I get that, how’d you end up here anyway?” He was holding a plastic red cup full of what looked suspiciously like apple juice. He took a big sip.  
“My friend, roommate, dragged me with her but took off at the first sign of some dimpled blue eyed boy” Could this be anymore annoying.  
“Dragged? I can take that you aren’t much of a party person” He shifted.  
“Yeah, you guessed correctly. I mean, what’s so great about parties anyway? They’re loud, obnoxious, deafening, and this one doesn't even have good food,” she gestured behind her to the mostly empty table.  
“You got a name party hater?” He asked smirking again, did he know any other facial expressions?  
“Sophie,” she paused and narrowed her eyes at him. “Sophie Foster, you?”  
“Keefe, Keefe Sencen. You want to go somewhere quieter?” He gestured to the backyard that remained mostly empty save for a few people also looking for relief for their ears.  
“Yeah, sure that’d be great.” She followed him outside and they talked for about half an hour about nothing important, the news, the newest star wars movie, their shared disdain for brussel sprouts, and their favorite foods. Eventually the conversation circled back around to the party topic and set Sophie back into her former sour mood.  
“Are parties that bad” Keefe asked, looking amused at her expression to the topic.  
“I just don’t see the point,” she replied. They were sitting on the deck stairs, the backyard was nice with a big deck that overlooked a decent sized lawn. The house connected to it was large, a 3 story building with columns and everything, but all of it seemed just a little overdone.  
“I mean, if I wanted to meet new people I definitely wouldn’t want to meet them in a loud dirty-” She was cut off by a loud bang as the door to the house slammed open and closed. Biana rushed towards her with a relieved look on her face.  
“Sophie there you are! I couldn't find you anywhere” Biana’s makeup was smudged but otherwise she looked ready to party. Biana backed up from hugging Sophie and noticed Keefe.  
“Oh! I guess you already meet the host of this lovely party, Keefe Sencen” Sophie gasped as Keefe gave her his signature smirk. Biana looked back and forth between the two of them and smiled.   
“Okay well I’m going to head out with dimples over there in about 5 okay?” Biana winked at Sophie whose face was still flushed in embarrassment for all the bad things she had said earlier.  
“Yeah,” she muttered looking slowley at Biana. “I’ll be there”  
“Oh!” Keefe exclaimed a huge grin lit up his face, “I can take Foster home if you want”  
“No you don’t have to-”  
“That sounds great!” Biana wiggled her eyebrows at Sophie as she went back inside to get dimples and head back to their dorm.  
“Hey you didn’t have to do that” Sophie said, her flushed face finally feeling the cool night air.  
“Aww I couldn’t leave poor Foster to a sad night of watching her roommate makeout with ‘dimples’” Keefe’s grin was still plastered all over his face. Satisfied in his decision.  
“I’m sorry for-”  
“No problem, in fact. Let’s get out of here” Keefe said interrupting her for the 3rd time. “Your right, my party does suck. Let’s go on a walk” He stood up and held out his hand to her.  
She grabbed it and stood up. “ You know maybe your party would have been acceptable of you had more than one bag of chips I mean come on, isn’t that partying 101?”  
He laughed, a deep stomach laugh that sent butterflies to Sophie's abdomen. “Okay, I’ll tell Fitz not to eat them all before the party next time.”  
“What is a Fitz?” Sophie asked.  
“A Fitz would be the name of my best friend” he answered still smiling.  
“Well that’s a weird name” The night was dark and chilly but Keefe had let her borrow his jacket, claiming he wasn’t cold. They walked for hours talking and getting to know each other. Sophie learned the house that the party had been in was Keefe’s dad’s and he just wanted to break some rules while his dad was out of town. They both went to the same college where Sophie was studying to become an environmentalist lawyer and Keefe was becoming a child psychologist. Finals had just ended earlier that day and they both had plans to stay in their dorms over the break.  
“What’s your reason?” Sophie asked curious. They had stopped to sit on a park bench with a streetlight nearby.  
“No family to share it with” He replied simply, like it didn’t bother him.  
“What about-”  
“If I liked my dad would I have let a couple hundred horny teenagers into his house unsupervised?”  
“Good point”  
“What about you, mysterious miss Foster? Why in the whole world would you be spending christmas with your roommate who clearly has no problem bring boys over to a shared dorm?”  
“First, this is the first boy she has brought over. Second, Biana isn’t staying for the break so I get the dorm to myself. Third, I don’t have parents to spend it with really. I was orphaned as a baby and never got adopted. I studied hard, got myself a scholarship, and never looked back.”  
“Shit, sorry I shouldn’t have asked” His face was sinceer and she noticed how vividly bright his blue eyes were.  
“No, I brought it up. I don’t mind telling you, I trust you.” She surprised herself with that statement but didn’t take it back. She did trust him. She looked at her hands.  
“Hey,” She looked back at him. “Do you want to go back to my dorm and watch a movie?”  
“Yeah,” she smiled. “That sounds nice”  
After a small walk back to campus they turned towards a tall dormitory that the juniors stayed in. She herself was a sophomore but was still surprised to see he was a year ahead of her.   
“I thought you said you were 20 too” She said as he buzzed them into the building.   
“ I am” they walked into the elevator. “I skipped a year,” he tapped his head. “Photographic memory” he smirked again.  
“You too?” She hadn’t met someone else with a photographic memory.  
“You have a photographic memory?!” He looked as shocked as she did.  
“Wow, I guess we have more in common than we thought. He unlocked a room on the 6th floor of the building. Inside was a room very similar to hers, two beds parallel on opposite sides of the room, two desks along the far wall, and two dressers at the foot of each bed. The beds were the loft kind that you could fit a mini fridge under, along with other normal college stuff. Of course this was Keefe so his bed had a thick blanket covering the underside of the bed.  
Sophie pointed at it, “What’s with the blanket wall” Keefe gestured for her to follow him as he crawled through the blanket wall. On the other side of the blanket was a very cramped space that barely held the two of them side by side. It was impressively covered with pillows and blankets with a TV on the opposite side. He had a blanket fort to watch movies in.  
“Wow, and I thought I was a nerd…” A pillow was promptly thrown at her head. Keefe put on a movie, singing in the rain, and they watched surrounded by pillows and every so very noticeably leaning against each other. They stayed that way until the movie ended and Sophie looked over to see that Keefe had fallen asleep. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t carry him out and put him in his bed, she was much too small, so she slowly crawled out from their position and wrapped a blanket around him and stood in the middle of his dorm unsure of what to do. She was across campus at almost 1 in the morning without any sort of transportation to her dorm room. She couldn’t walk alone so she stood there thinking until she head a grunt as Keefe hit his head on the bottom of his bed and crawled out of his fort.   
“Hey Foster what are you doing?” He was rubbing his head and blinking to wake himself up.  
“Just contemplating how to get back to my dorm” His eyebrows shot up in realization.  
“You can stay here, take my bed I’ll sleep over there” he gestured towards his roommates bed.  
“Doesn't your roommate need that?” That seemed like a pretty big problem to her.  
“Naw seeing as he left the party with his girlfriend before you even showed up” He sat on the bed. “He probably won’t be back for a while. He’s leaving on a plane tomorrow night to spend the holidays with his family so he will probably just grab his stuff and leave sometime around lunch tomorrow”  
She looked at Keefe’s ridiculous purple sheets and white comforter but they looked comfortable and she was so tired that she gave in and jumped up on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and looked over at Keefe who had already snuggled into his roommates completely blue bed, save for the dinosaur stuffed animal near the wall, and seemed to already be falling asleep. She laid down in the blankets and felt Keefe’s pillow beneath her head. It smelled like cologne and had a faint scent of marshmallows. She smiled and reminded herself to tease him about that in the morning.

“Night Foster” Keefe whispered in the dark, they had left the lights off for when they were watching the movie.

“Night Keefe”

To be continued...


	3. Party AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party AU part 2

Sunlight was pouring in through the windows when Sophie opened her eyes just to become blinded. She groaned and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Someone isn't a morning person"

Sophie shot up, remembering that she wasn't in her dorm. Rubbing her eyes she looked to see where Keefe's voice came from.

"You wouldn't be a morning person too if your roommate kept you up all night, or in this case you." She uncovered herself from the blankets and took a better look at the room. Keefe's side had homework messily covering most of his desk, the pillow fort under his bed, a few band posters loosely taped to the wall, clothes strewn about messily on the floor, but what captured Sophie's attention the most was the buliton board hanging next to the bed. It was filled with sketches and paintings of anything and everything. They were ridiculously detailed and could have easily been professionally drawn. 

"Did you draw all of these," she asked admiring one of the landscape pieces of the colleges library.

Keefe blushed but tried to cover it with a smirk. "Yeah, I doodle when I'm bored."

"Doodle, these are full out masterpieces" Keefe blushed at her words but eagerly changed the subject.

"So, what do you want to do today bestie"

Sophie turned around, surprised etched in her face. "You want to hang out? You realize that we literally met yesterday"

"And since then you have already slept in my bed so I can safely say we are at least friend, if not best friend, standards. So, I repeat, what do you want to do today"

"Umm, I guess we should start by going to my dorm so I can change and make myself look somewhat presentable. But after that, I don't know. I hadn't really made plans for the break. I was assuming I was going to be alone for most of it."

"Then aren't you glad you meet me" Keefe stood up from the desk chair and opened his dresser to pull out some clothes. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and then we can head over to your dorm, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great." As he left for the showers Sophie set out to find her phone. She needed to give Biana some warning before showing up at their dorm with a random boy. After going back into the pillow fort and finding it under several pillows, she turned it on to find several notifications. Most of them from her roommate.

Biana

Dude where are you?

Did you go home with Keefe?!?!

I swear to god if you don't answer...

PLeeeeeeaaaaasssseee

Sophie.Elizabeth.Foster.Pick.Up.Your.Phone.

Hey Biana, I'm going to call you okay?

SOPHIE! Yes okay call meeeee

After the second ring Biana picked up and squealed loudly into the phone.

"God your loud" Sophie muttered.

"Tell me now. Are you or are you not with Keefe Sencen right now?!"

"Technically he is showering so I'm not with him, but yeah, I'm in his dorm. Sorry If I scared you"

"OMG, are you guys, like a thing"

"Are you and dimples a thing?"

"For your information, yes, yes we are so does that mean what I think it means?"

"No, we are not a thing. I just stayed over because it was late and I didn't want to watch you kissing whatever his name is all night"

"His name is Dex now shut up and tell me what happened"

"Look I'll tell you later but I need to stop by the dorm to get a change of clothes and shower, and I'm bringing Keefe with me so don't freak out and have Dex help you clean up the room please"

"Don't worry the room is clean, and Dex had to leave to catch a flight home so it's just me. I was going to go to Starbucks before packing for my own flight tomorrow, but this is much more interesting"

"Yeah yeah, Sophie has a new friend, ha ha. Anyway I'll be over in like 15 okay?"

"Okay" 

"Bye!" After ending the call Sophie saw that she had a few other notifications and went through her email and Instagram before Keefe finally returned. 

"My god put a shirt on would you" Sophie said, heat on her face as he entered wearing only a pair of black jeans and red vans. She noticed he was still holding the shirt he brought with him to the showers. "Why bring a shirt and not put it on"

"Maybe I wanted to see you flustered," her cheeks grew warmer. "Or maybe some douche knocked it over while I was showering and now it's all wet." He went to his dresser and pulled out a grey t-shirt from the top drawer. "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah just let me put on my shoes" She tied the blue and black high-tops on,I know so cool, and pulled her blond hair into a pony tail. 

They headed out of the dormitory and Keefe said hello to almost everyone they passed on the way down. They headed through the main quad and walked towards the Sophomore housing.

"Wow, aren't you Mr. Popular" Sophie commented after the most recent greeting to another person Keefe knew.

"Jealous that you can't have me to yourself" he smirked and looked over at her.

"More like annoyed we can't walk five feet without someone talking to you"

"Aww I'm growing on you. Now are we besties?" He looked at Sophie with big puppy dog eyes.

"No"

"Come on"

"No Keefe, Biana is still my best friend"

"Awwww I'll win you over one day Foster"

They arrived at the dorm and went up to the 3rd floor of the building. A short boy with black hair walked up to Sophie and rushidly asked her if she knew where a girl named Marella was.

"Uh not really, I would check the cafeteria though" Sophie replied a little taken back.

"Thanks Sophie" he rushed out through the doors behind them.

"Now look who's Mrs. Popular" Keefe teased as Sophie unlocked the door to her dorm.

"One person Keefe, you had like 17 people come up to you"

"Touche Touche"

"Sophie!" Biana almost yelled as she walked up to her. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"You literally introduced us last night Biana." 

Biana's smiled faded, "You're no fun"

Sophie grabbed some clothes from her dresser and her soap caddy to head off to the showers.

"I'll be quick, you can hang out on my bed" she said to Keefe as she gestured to the loft bed with a deep purple comforter. He promptly jumped on her bed and Biana quickley sat next to him

"Oooo I can tell you all about Sophie's arguments she has with teachers, they're hilarious" Biana said as Keefe gave Sophie a please hurry back look while also looking somewhat interested in hearing about Sophie's mishaps. 

"Don't you dare Biana" Sophie said, one hand on the door. She headed down the hall to the communal bathroom and showered as quick as she could. She changed, put on some light makeup, and headed back to her dorm. As she entered she heard Biana finish telling Keefe the most embarrassing story about how on the first day of school she went to the wrong dorm and got kicked out until she found the right one.

"I take it back, you're my new best friend" She pointed at Keefe. His face lit up and he hopped down to head towards Sophie. Biana let out a hmpf as she grabbed her dorm key and walked to the door.

"If you or your new best friend need me, I'll be at Starbucks" Biana walked out leaving them alone once again.

"Well we have lot's of time to kill so what do you want to do" Keefe asked.

Sophie shrugged and brushed her hair.

"What do you usually do with your friends"

"Foster, trust me. You do not want to know that" his smirk returned.

"Well we could go get some breakfast I guess"

"How about after, we go off campus. Any favorite places off campus?" He had started rifling through Sophie's desk, looking at her collection of random stuff. Her desk had pens scattered everywhere, a guitar pick, an old ipod, a printer, and a few pictures of the town she grew up in.

"I mean I like going to the library but I assume that wouldn't be as fun for you"

"Foster, do you do anything interesting in your life" He gestured to the big stack of books she kept by her bed. She really needed to finish a couple of those.

"Uhh. Sometimes I like to go to the old theater, the one off main and second, with a few of my friends and we go into one of the old movies that no ever watches and hang out."

"Well, if that's the most fun you have in your day then you obviously need to be shown a good time"

"And you plan to do that" She still didn't know how she got into this situation.

"Absolutely" 

"Okay, what are we going to do then"

He hesitated, his smile faltered. She smirked, he didn't have a plan. 

"Come on Foster this whole campus is abandon by the people who are related to semi-decent people"

"Hey wait. That gives me an idea" She shuffled through her desk until she found her dorm key. "Okay follow me"

They headed out, bundled in sweaters from the cold, and walked toward the edge of campus.

"You want to tell me where we're going Foster?"

"You'll see"

"Please!"

"No Keefe your going to have to wait." She smiled when he gave her a pouwty lip. She wasn't going to cave in that easily. She was bringing him to her favorite place on campus, the gardens. It wasn't just the vast plants filled with different colored foods, but the giant oak trees that were sprinkled among them. Usually, when school was in session, the agriculture majors were there working on projects. Now, the campus was empty which left the garden to the two of them.

"Wow" Keefe muttered under his breath as he looked at the garden.

"I know, it's my favorite place to go whenever I need to think."

"You know what we should do?"

"Wha-"

"Climb that tree"

"Seriously"

"Absolutely, that tree right there," he gestured to the closest tree to our left. "It looks like a really good climbing tree. She gave him a doubtful look. "Come on Foster, trust me."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as they made their way toward the tree. Keefe grabbed one of the lower branches and pulled himself up onto it. Sophie followed, but wasn't as graceful as she heaved her body onto the branch. They climbed a little farther until they found a good place to sit. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?" She asked, surprised by his question.

"Well, as your new best friend, I thought we should learn more about each other. What's your favorite color?"

She studied his face and saw his sincerity. "Blue, teal-ish blue. you?"

"Probably orange"

"Orange, why orange?" He looked over at her and smirked.

"I'll have to show you sometime."

"Okay, my turn. What's your favorite animal?"

"Hmm, probably the Lion. You know, because they have such great hair. You?"

"Elephant."

"What do you plan to do with your life?"

"Well that's a quick change from favorites."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm bad at my own game"

"Well, you know, I want to become a lawyer" Sophie started swinging her legs back and forth, careful not to fall off the branch. He gave her a doubtful look.

"No, I mean , beyond that. Where do you want to live, what do you like to do, who do you want to be with, you know. That kind of stuff."

"Um, I have always wanted to live in California, warm weather, beaches, museums, art, culture, history. I want to be a lawyer and save the world in m y own way," She looked up from her hands that she had been fidgeting with. "You."

"I want to become a child psychologist but other than that I don't really know."

They sat in silence for a while and eventually they both got pretty hungry. They climbed down and headed towards the school dinning hall. Sophie picked up a hamburger with fries while Keefe grabbed a salad.

"Someone's healthy" Sophie smiled as she bit into her burger, she couldn't imagine giving up eating these.

"I have to keep in shape, you know, for the ladies," he winked at her and kept eating. Sophie rolled her eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~

As the days passed by and grew colder they hung out with each other pretty much everyday. Sophie was surprised by how much she liked hanging out with Keefe. Sure, they had met just a few days ago, but being friends with Keefe was different than being friends with Biana. Hanging out with Biana was fun, just different. With Biana they would usually go off to random parties, go shopping, or go to Starbucks. With Keefe they did a lot more hanging out together than doing stuff together. But that was mostly because most things on campus were closed for the break. 

Almost a full week and a half into break the rain storms that had hit their are still hadn't let up. Sophie didn't mind, it gave her time to work on projects and finish up books that she needed to read, but Keefe was getting restless. He was currently laying upside down on her bed while she read her book in her desk chair. Every few minutes he would make an annoyed sound and move positions on the bed. Finally Sophie gave in.

"Is something wrong Keefe?"

"I'm bored," he had shifted again so he could face her.

"Well I can't control the weather," She went back to her book.

"Let's do something."

"When you think of something tell me."

"Let's go to the library."

"Seriously, you, Keefe Sencen want to go to the library"

"I like watching you pick out books." 

She blushed at his comment. "Okay, give me five minutes to grab some stuff. Can you look up the library's hours."

Keefe fished his phone out of his pocket , smiling at the thought of leaving the small dorm. As the screen lit he sat up quickly, reading the messages he had received. He pushed his hand through his hair and all traces of his smile had been wiped away.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, generally concerned. She hadn't seen Keefe this upset before. Granted she only knew him for about two weeks but...

"It's nothing," Keefe muttered as he shut his eyes. His expression looked like he was trying not to punch the wall and cry at the same time. Sophie stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but know I'm here if you do," he looked at her intensely. As if he was deciding whether or not to trust her.

After a moment of silence Keefe looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "My dad found out about the party, like he was meant to, but he's angry and told me that I was useless. I told him off but he wants me to clean up the mess or else he'll press charges. I can't go over there, not while he's there but I don't want to get my friends in trouble."

Sophie reached down and squeezed his hand. They had talked about his dad before, but not very much. She already hated the guy but didn't know how to help.

"What if I come with you. Then you won't be there alone and he will have to act nice in front of company. Plus it will take forever to clean that place up, even with the two of us."

"Really Foster? You'd do that?"

"Of course Keefe, your my best friend, at the moment that is. You're in the top 2."

Keefe smiled and Sophie grew extremely aware of how close they were to each other. She could fell his breath. Eventually she pulled away and they got ready to head over to the Sencen palace. Her heart was racing faster than an alicorn...


	4. Party AU chapter 3

"Okay, I somewhat understand how the food and booze got everywhere, but why the horse mask?" Sophie picked it up carefully and threw it away slowly.

"Oh that? Yeah there is always this one kid that brings one, kinda short, he's weird."

They had spent the last few hours cleaning and putting Keefe's house back together. Meeting his dad had been what Sophie would call and experience. Seeing Keefe so nervous made her wonder if there was more going on between them than just the obvious father-son disappointment. When Mr. Sencen opened the door she was sweating with nerves. He looked very angry but calmed a few seconds after seeing Sophie. His smile was obviously fake as he let them both in and introduced himself.

"Hello Keefe, Keefe's friend, thank you for coming to cleanup your mess," Mr. Sencen said. 

"Like I had a choice," Keefe muttered looking everywhere but at his father. Mr. Sencen gave him an irritated look but proceeded on with his introduction. 

"The broom is in the closet down the hall and the sponges and soap are in the kitchen. I will be back tomorrow with some associates from work and I expect this place to be spotless." He gave Keefe one last glare before grabbing his keys and leaving. Once the door closed Keefe visibly relaxed and turned to Sophie with an unfitting smile. God, she thought,Keefe's dad is harsh. But as harsh as Keefe's dad was, she quickly began analyzing Keefe's house. Sure, she had been there once before, but now that she took it all in, she realized how big it actually was. 

 

"Of course you threw a party in the biggest house ever," she commented. Keefe looked at her confused for a moment, but a smirk quickly appeared as he lead her towards the brooms.

"Only the best for you Foster," They grabbed brooms and headed towards the kitchen to grab garbage bags.

"You didn't even know I was coming" She raised her eyebrow at him and started filling her bag.

"I'm sure glad you did though," he gave her a small smile. Her stomach filled with butterflys.

"w-what?" She stammered, not able to look at him in the eye.

"Otherwise I'd have to clean this all by myself." The butterflys died. She shoved him with a playful smile and went to turn on music to pass the time.

"This calls for some serious Queen music." She blasted the music from her phone and hummed along as they picked up garbage from, well, everywhere. Soon they split up, determined to finish early so they could go grab food. Sophie started upstairs while Keefe was finishing the living room. 

She found herself in a long narrow hallway with several closed doors. Starting with the first door on the left, she entered slowly and turned the lights on. Her eyes widened as she took in the room around her. There was a beautiful canopy bed made from some kind of fancy wood, intricately carved, with white linings and silk draped around it. Tall windows framed the bed with matching curtains. The walls were baby blue and there was two night stands aside the bed. But what really captured Sophie's attention was the large picture hanging right above the bed with three people, smiling widely at the camera. 

The young boy was obviously Keefe, and the two adults must have been his parents. She recognized his dad, but realized she had never seen an actual picture of his mom. She noticed that despite his anger towards his dad he had now, this little boy didn't seem to have a care in the world. They looked like a regular happy family. Sophie's throat caught, what she would kill for something like that. 

After a moment of silence, she picked up what little trash was in the room and promptly left. Right after she closed the door she heard Keefe bounding up the stair towards her.

"Hey Foster," He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "want to go to my room?" Her cheeks turned pink and he grabbed her hand to lead her to the door. What does this mean, Sophie thought to herself, why am I so flustered? Beside the obvious innuendo Sophie realized right there how cute Keefe actually was. Sure, she knew he was hot, but she never spent the time to look at the details of his face. God, were his eyes always this blue? She shook her head. Now was not the time.

He opened one of the last doors of the hallway to reveal a mid-sized navy blue room with a big bed in the middle and a fluffy carpet in the middle. Along the right wall held a small desk with a big tack board displaying all of his drawings. They were breath taking. She walked over to them amazed how someone to silly and kind hearted could draw such beautiful things. 

Keefe walked up behind her and looked at the picture she was evaluating. "That's one of my favorites." It was a drawing of a butterfly landing on a flower. 

"How do you draw something this beautiful?" She asked him, starstruck. 

"I-," He paused and thought about it for a moment before finally answering. "I could never sit still as a kid. My mom decided that to get me off her hands for a while she would drop me off at a art program after school. At first, I was horrible. I was too impatient to get anything of worth or skill done. After a while I started to understand and learn about how much beauty I could produce with such meager materials. Before my mom left," his eyes clouded and looked towards the ground. He layed back on the bed and Sophie joined him. "My parents were arguing all the time and I started to resent coming home everyday. So whenever I went to art class I was relieved, happy to spend time on something that was mine to create away from everything at home. When she finally left, I threw myself into it. It was the only thing keeping me afloat for a while there. I figured, even if this life is ugly, I could create a world where it wasn't."

Sophie turned her head on the bed to look at him. "Keefe, I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes, a small tear slide over his cheek and he let out a heavy sigh. "It's not your problem Foster, you have nothing to be sorry for." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"No really, you shouldn't have had to go through all of that. Although I'm glad you work so hard with art. You are a truly amazing artist." They were both facing each other on the bed. They had finished cleaning the house and knew they should be getting home, but neither of them made a move to leave. "And your my best friend Keefe, whats's your problem is my problem."

He gave her a beaming smile. "Thank you Sophie, no one has ever been here for me before. Not even Fitz knows as much as you do now."

"Well I'm honored"

" You should be. Now that you know my deep dark past, want to let me in on your story?" He looked at her with eyebrows raised, like he was hoping she would agree but was trying not to look like it.

"You pretty much know all of it," she sighed looking at the ceiling. 

"Give me the details," he looked like he was studying her face, she pretended not to notice and kept looking up.

"I was born somewhere, most likely New York, and was found crying on the stairs of an orphanage in Brooklyn. My parents left nothing, and that was okay. I came to terms with it pretty fast and moved on with my life. When I was younger I really wanted to be adopted. But as I grew older I came to realize that people only really adopted babies. And that was okay too, sure, the system isn't great. The girls around me were loud and disorganized, but we had each others backs and always looked out for each other. We were our own family. After watching every season of Sherlock homes I decided I was going to become a lawyer and pretty much did just that. With a scholarship and two jobs, I made it so I could afford to come here. Best decision of my life." They were really close now.

"Wow," Keefe said after a moment. "We got the luck of the draw when it comes to family don't we."

Sophie let out a giggle and turned to face him. She smiled as she looked at him and felt her heart thump in her chest. He smiled at her and slowly began to move ever so close to her. She leaned towards him as he slowly began to kiss her. At first, it was gentle, new. Both slightly unsure about what was happening. But it started to become faster, desperate. She was underneath him now as he rose over her on the bed, both wildly holding onto each other as if if they let go, they would never come back again. He flipped them over and held her against him, closing as little space as possible between them. Sophie felt electricity run through her and into each kiss. She thought it was impossible to feel this passionate about someone as she felt right now. Sure, they were both vulnerable at the moment, but they also knew the truth to now or never. And right now, Sophie felt on top of the world.

Her hands ran messily through his blond hair and felt him smile against her lips. She smiled back and they laid there for a while, content in each others arms as happy as could be. Suddenly Keefe sat up.

"What?" Sophie asked worried.

"I just realized," Keefe turned to smirk at her. "Now you like me even more than your best friend." Sophie threw a pillow at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your reviews :)


End file.
